The Revelation
by Marcus Galen
Summary: A classmate of Ranma's has a really big secret...one that could change the martial artist's world forever.
1. Default Chapter

The Revelation

A SI/Crossover by Marcus Galen

Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student, so I want to make sure I won't be sued. Ranma ½ is the intellectual property of Takahashi-san, and Harry Potter is the creation of J.K. Rowling.  I'm just presenting a way of combining the two tales.

Part One: A secret revealed 

            Ken Ranneko slowly walked to school, thinking to himself as he did so.  /Three Years.  Sheesh, I can't believe I've been in this place for three years.  Un-bloody-believable.  Oops…gotta stop thinking in English.  Might end up speaking it at a bad time…/ Ken checked his watch. /Hmmm…Five minutes till class starts.  Should I risk it?/  His fingers lightly brushed an object in a pocket of his pants as he considered something.  /Nahhh…I'll make it in time./  With that, Ken ran to the gates of Furnikan High.

***

            As Ken arrived at the gates, he saw with a start that everyone had gone inside.  He quickly glanced at the clock that graced the front of the school. "My watch is off!" he groaned.  Just as he was about to run inside, he heard two now-familiar voices heading toward him, causing him to groan again. "Not them, I don't want to hafta dodge them…"

"C'mon Kuno, Lay off!!"

"Never, foul Sorcerer, until my two loves are freed!"

Sure enough, the one and only Ranma Saotome came tearing around the corner, closely pursued by Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno.  While Ken dodged inside, he heard the two begin one of their large-scale brawls.  As he hurried to class, he heard something drop from his person. Turning to look, he was surprised to see that loose change was strewn across the floor.  Looking down, he was horrified to see that one of his pants pockets had been cut open.  He immediately realized the cause. Kuno had been swinging a live blade today, and one of the slashes must have…Ken paused. /Was that the pocket that I had my…Oh, No…/  He hastily reached into the damaged pocket and extracted the object he had fingered earlier, a length of wood, about eight and a half inches long and a centimeter in diameter.  At one end, the wood had been carved to form a small grip.  Ken was presently staring in horror at the millimeter-deep cut on the grip, clearly from Kuno's katana.  Ken seethed. /That is IT! Kuno is a total fool to be endangering people like that! An inch more and I would be in the hospital!  Time for me to do something…/

***

            Perhaps a little background about what was known about Ken Ranneko.  He had come to Furnikan the year before Ranma had arrived, and had established himself as a kind, although reserved student.  He was a little over five feet tall, and walked with a slight stoop.  He had become fast friends with the resident Otakus of the school, Hiroshi and Diasuke.  This meant he was now a close acquaintance of Ranma, through their shared friends.  They didn't hand out at arcades or anything, but Ranma and Ken would occasionally talk about life in general, and their own lives in particular.  It was during one of those sessions Ken had revealed that he was on his own, except for a family friend who occasionally checked up on him.  Ken would not reveal how his parents left his life.  The lack of true parental figures in both their lives provided an anchoring point for later lunchtime discussions.

            Presently, Ken was, frankly, pissed.  He was standing in front of the main doors of the school, patiently waiting for the students to be released for the day.  As the bell rang, and the students exited the building, Ken tensed.  Those students walking toward him diverted their path to avoid him, as he looked like he was ready to explode.

Then Kuno came out.

Ken immediately stepped forward, the motion making the long cut in his pant apparent.  Students began to wonder aloud about what was going on. Ken wasn't dumb enough to pick a fight with Kuno, as out of shape the scholar was?

"Tatewaki Kuno."

Kuno's head snapped up at this. /Who dared addressed me without the proper honorific?/ His eyes locked onto Ken.  Kuno stalked toward him.

"You dare address me in such a way?!? I am-"

"A Total Imbecile." Ken coolly interjected. Before Kuno could respond, he continued.  "You insanely attacked Ranma this morning, and one of your blows hit.  But it didn't his its intended target, It Hit Me! Luckily, I was not injured.  I still have reason to be angry, though, until you are punished properly!"

The growing crowd of students gasped at this last statement. Kuno froze. "Did you, a mere peasant, just-"

"Challenge you? Abso-f**king-loutely."

"You surely jest! Someone like you could never hope to defeat me."

"Are you so sure?" Ken asked with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed. "Soccer field, five o'clock."

TBC…

A.N.  This is my first public fanfic, so please critique.  Additionally, Ken is my RP character in the RP section of http://mb.artail.net .  Your comments will also help improve my character! Thanks, Marcus.


	2. The Sword

The Revelation Part 2

A SI/Crossover by Marcus Galen

Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student, so I want to make sure I won't be sued. Ranma ½ is the intellectual property of Takahashi-san, and Harry Potter is the creation of J.K. Rowling.  I'm just presenting a way of combining the two tales.

Part Two: Of Swords and Sorcery 

At five o'clock, the edges of the soccer field were positively packed with people, including a few that weren't students.  Surprisingly, Nodoka, Ranma's mother, was nearby, with a large black dog sitting beside her.  The so-called "Wrecking Crew" was in attendance, ready to jump in if Ken was getting pounded too badly.  Kuno was standing triumphantly, confident that he would be the victor against the peasant that dared challenge him.

Five o'clock passed with no sign of Ken.  As the people began to get restless, a figure came striding toward the field. It was clearly Ken, dressed in garb similar to Kunos.  Strangely, he carried no sword.  Kuno immediately saw this.

"Have you come to surrender? The lack of a weapon proves this to me." He said with a sneer.

"No, Kuno-san.  I just have to reclaim my blade from my sensei's care."

With that, Ken made his way toward none other than Mrs. Saotome, who smiled and pulled a katana from the bundle that was clearly not her own.  "Good luck, my student."

"Thank you, sensei." Ken responded with a bow.

Ken walked back to the center of the field, opposite Kuno, who was stunned.

"You have trained under the mother of the foul sorcerer Saotome?"

"Yes. Now, would you please stop calling him that?"

"Why should I refrain from naming him truthfully?"

"I'll tell you after the match. Ready?" 

Kuno was about to respond when he saw the blade of Ken's katana, which he had just unsheathed.  Instead of the silver of steel that he had expected, the blade was a pale gold in color.  Ken noticed the stare.  "Copper was added to the steel before folding began.  Now, are you ready?" 

"Quite, peasant. Let us begin."

With that they attacked.

***

Ranma, having a little knowledge of Kendo, was amazed.  If he didn't know better, Ken was Kuno's equal, using no special techniques!  Seeing as Kuno was using his air pressure attack (tatatata…) half the time, the fact that Ken was still standing was amazing.  Suddenly, as Ranma watched, Ken went on the offensive.  He forced Kuno back to the edge of the field, forcing the spectators out of the way.  In less than a second, Kuno was disarmed and Ken had his blade at Kuno's throat.  

"Do you yield?"

Kuno looked up from where he sat on the ground, back down at the threatening blade, and up again.

"Yes, I yield." That was a big enough statement coming from Kuno, but what he said next floored the students, especially Ranma and Akane.

"You are truly a worthy opponent.  Would you accept my apology, as an equal?"

"Yes, Kuno-sempai, I will." He helped Kuno to his feet, handing him his katana back.

'Earlier you asked me to stop calling Saotome a foul Sorcerer. I will, as he is an acquaintance of yours, but why?"

Ken smiled. "Simply because he isn't one."

Kuno stared at him. "How can you be so sure?"

Ken looked at the crowd, who was listening attentively.  He sighed. /Might as well come clean…/ "Because, Kuno-san, I am."

TBC…

A. N. I know, I know.  That's a semi-corny way to end the chapter.  I also skipped the majority of the fight, as I cannot write fight scenes to save my soul.  I hope most of you recognized the Beginning of the Harry Potter x-over (and I'm not talking about the end of the chapter…).  In the next chapter, Ken's real Background will be revealed, as well as his reasons for being in Nerima.  Till then, Marcus G., signing off.

PS. Kuno will remain a friend of Ken's.  I have been considering the possibility of Juskendo becoming a problem for our main character… 


	3. My Godfather is a What?!?!?

The Revelation Part 3

A SI/Crossover by Marcus Galen

Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student, so I want to make sure I won't be sued. Ranma ½ is the intellectual property of Takahashi-san, and Harry Potter is the creation of J.K. Rowling.  I'm just presenting a way of combining the two tales.

Part Three: The Auror and the Martial Artist 

Kuno looked at Ken for a moment, then began to chuckle.

"A grand jest, my friend.  Now, what is the true reason?"

Ken shook his head.  /I'll have to do this in private…/ "Could we go somewhere private, Kuno? Just you, me, and two others?" 

The Blue Thunder thought for a moment.  Then he smiled. "Yes! My family dojo is very private!"

Ken smiled. "Great! Ranma, this concerns you as well. Follow me."

The three set off.  Only Ken noticed the black dog that had been next to Mrs. Saotome was following them. /I'm glad he got the bloody hint…/

* * *

 The three Martial artists were soon standing in Kuno's personal dojo.  Both Kuno and Ranma were waiting expectantly for Ken's explanation.

"Do both of you swear to keep what I tell you secret, on your honor as Martial Artists?" Ken asked.

"Verily, I will." "Yeah."

"Good.  First things first.  Ranma, have you figured out who the 'family friend' I once mentioned was?"

Ranma thought for a second, then smiled. "Yeah, my Mom.  How long have you known her?"

Marcus smiled. "Twelve years."

"…  You're 17, Ken.  You would have to be…"

A brief flash of light, and a 35-year-old man was standing where Ken had been.

"That's just it, mate.  I'm 35 years old." Ken-san calmly stated, with a mild British accent.  "And stop staring.  That's no bloody way to treat your godfather, Ranma."

**A few minutes later**

"So you were asked by my mom, after my pop took me on the training trip, to watch over me?" Ranma repeated, astounded.

"Yes. When it became apparent your father was going to return to Tokyo, I created the Ken Ranneko you know as a cover.  I let your mother know I was in the area again, and rented the apartment.  I don't use it much, actually.  My cousin does." Ken glanced over at the siding paper door at the entrance.  "Speaking of him, would you please let in the visitor outside the Dojo, Kuno-san?"

"Visitor? … Very well." The kendoist strode to the door and eased it open.  A black blur shot into the room, slamming into Ken.  The 'visitor' was revealed to be a large black dog, which was currently licking Ken's face. "Okay, okay. You can stop the act, Black.  I was about to introduce you."

The dog stepped back a few feet and sat quietly next to Ken, who turned to Kuno and Ranma. "Allow me to introduce my cousin, Sirius Black."

With that, the dog was suddenly replaced by a rather handsome middle-aged man with long black hair, who smiled and waved.

Kuno and Ranma stared for a second, and then simultaneously fainted.

"Bloody hell."

***A few MORE Minutes later***

Kuno had to be convinced quite emphatically that Sirius was not a demon before he calmed down.  Ranma recovered quickly, peppering Sirius with question after question.  They had finally reached the topic of curses.

"So ya have no idea of how to cure such a curse?" Ranma asked, slightly perturbed.

"Sorry, bloke, can't help you. I barely passed half of my classes in Hogwarts." Sirius apologetically answered.

"Don't bother Ranma, there is no cure, even in the wizarding world." Ken called from the other side of the room.  " A fair share of wizards and witches have encountered Juskyndo, my great-grandfather included." 

"What did he turn into?" Ranma asked, curious.

"Our clan name was changed to commemorate it.  You figure it out." Ken sat back and smirked, waiting.

Ranma sat for a moment, then paled. "You mean…" 

"Yes.  A feline.  Specifically a panther."

"Is that how you change, Sirius-san?" Ranma asked the fugitive.

"No, Ranma, I'm what is called an Animagus.  I can change into a specific animal at will.  Ken is an animagus as well, and even developed some new variations on the transformation."

Ranma eagerly turned to Ken, who cut him off.

"There is no way I'm transforming to any of the variations for you.  You have had bad experiences with a relative of the animal I change to."

Ken was about to continue his explanation, but was cut off by a faint beeping noise coming from his pocket.  He reached in and activated a small cell phone-like device.

"Yes…What!?…Oh, my…Alright, Mrs. Longfeather, I'll be there as soon as possible."

He closed the device and slowly put it back in his pocket.  He turned to the others.

"An old friend is on his death bed.  I'm the godfather of his child, and he wants me there for his last moments.  Come on, lets go to my real home."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a small sphere of silver.  Ken motioned for Ranma and Ken to step forward.  "See you there, Sirius." He then had the martial artists touch the sphere.  With a lurch, the group disappeared.

******

TBC…

A.N. The Longfeather family is the creation of my friend, Brian.  He has allowed the characters to be used, with his consultation.  A third crossover is now occurring, which will solidify in the next chapter. One clue: The Longfeathers aren't human, but aren't aliens…and one of the family members is a freedom fighter in the Roleplay that inspired the family. Also, I apologize for taking so long.  Writing a story during college mid-terms is a chore.


End file.
